


MOIRAYA SNS AU

by kyungsoo_612



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsoo_612/pseuds/kyungsoo_612
Summary: Mga kabanata sa SNS AU.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 36





	1. Saglit Lang

Hindi nila alam kung paano sila napunta sa kwarto ni Moises pero ito ngayon sila.

Agad na itinulak ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol sa may likod ng pinto at agad na hinalikan ang mga labi ng binata. Nagulat si Chanyeol sa ikinilos ng kaniyang kasintahan pero hindi naman siya nagpatinag at hinalikan rin ang binata nang may kaparehang init at kasiglahan.

“ **Ligaya,** ” saglit na humiwalay si Chanyeol sa kanilang halikan habang si Kyungsoo naman ay pilit na ibinabalik ang kaniyang labi kay Chanyeol. “ **Saglit lang, calm down,** ”

“ **Ang gwapo mo kanina tangina,** ” bulong ni Kyungsoo. Napalunok si Chanyeol nang marinig ang boses ni Kyungsoo na haalatang halata ang pagkasabik nito. Naramdaman niya ang pag-init ang kaniyang pisngi at ang pagsikip ng kaniyang pantalon. “ **Tangina mo, may pa hubad hubad ka pa ng tshirt mo kanina,** ”

Hindi maiwasang mapangisi ni Chanyeol. Sinadya niya talagang maghubad kanina dahil alam niyang nag-iinit si Kyungsoo kapag siya ay tumutugtog ng drums sa harap ng maraming tao. Inaamin rin niyang ginawa niya yun upang mangyari ang kasalukuyang nangyayari ngayon. Hindi lang niya inakalang ganito ang magiging epekto nito sa kaniyang Ligaya. “ **Hot ko ba?** ” pang-aasar nito habang patuloy na hinahallikan ni Kyungsoo ang kaniyang leeg.

“ **Oo, tang-ina mo, Moises,** ” sagot ng binata at agad na hinalikan muli ang kaniyang kasintahan. Hindi naman nagpatalo si Chanyeol at hindi na nagpatumpik at hinawakan ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. Kaniya ring kiniskis ang kaniyang harap sa balakang ng binata na naging dahilan kung bakit itinulak siya ngayon ni Kyungsoo sa kama.

Napahiga na lamang si Chanyeol at agad na pumatong si Kyungsoo sa kaniya at ikiniskis ang kaniyang pwet sa harap ng ari niya. Sabay silang napaungol dahil dito at agad na napaupo si Chanyeol upang sumabay sa ginagawa ni Kyungsoo habang hawak niya ang balakang nito.

“ **Ligaya, wait lang,** ” ngunit kabaligtaran ng kaniyang sinasabi ang kaniyang ginagawang patuloy na pagkiskis sa binata habang hinahalik-halikan ni Kyungsoo ang kaniyang leeg na tiyak na mag-iiwan ng marka. “ **Wait lang, promise,** ”

“ **Anong wait, wait?** ” sambit ni Kyungsoo habang hinuhubad ang polo ni Chanyeol, ngunit dahil nagmamadali na rin siya ay hindi na niya napigilan na hilain ito na nagdulot ng pagkasira at paglipad ng mga butones nito. “ **Kanina ko pa gustong gawin to tapos magwewait ka dyan?** ”

“ **Kasi naman, Ligaya, kakagaling ko lang sa concert,** ” hindi na rin niya mapigilan ang sarili at hinalik-halikan na rin ang leeg ni Kyungsoo. Napaungol nang malakas ang binata nang kaniyang halikan ang leeg nito habang pinipisil ang kaniyang utong. “ **Pawis na pawis pa ko. Ligo muna ako, mabilis lang.** ”

Akmang tatayo na si Chanyeol at ibaba na sana niya si Kyungsoo na nakaupo sa kaniyang hita nang kumapit nito ang mahigpit sa kaniya. “ **Ano ba, Moises,** ” inip na sabi ni Kyungsoo. “ **I don’t care about that.** ”

“ **I want you like this,** ” marahang itinulak ni Kyungsoo pabalik sa pagkakahiga si Chanyeol. “ **I want you inside me like this.** ”

Napahinga nang malaim si Chanyeol habang nakatingin kay Kyungsoo na nasa ibabaw niya ngayon. Inilapat niya ang kaniyang mga kamay sa bewang ng kaniyang kasintahan at muling ikiniskis ang kaniyang matigas na ari sa puwet nito. “ **Fuck, please strip now, Ligaya,** ”

Tumayo si Kyungsoo at dahan-dahang hinubad ang kaniyang damit. Siya naman ang ngumisi ngayon nang makita ang namumulang mukha ni Chanyeol na sinusundan ang kaniyang bawat galaw. Tumalikod si Kyungsoo habang ibinababa ang kaniyang pantalon at nakarinig siya ng mahinang mura mula sa kaniyang likod at gustong gusto niya itong naririnig. Gusto niyang nalalaman na kahit na ilang buwan na silang magkasama ay ganun pa rin ang reaksyon at epekto niya rito.

Nang mahubad na niya ang lahat ng kaniyang damit at bumalik na siya at umupo sa tabi ni Moises na nakasandal lamang sa kama gamit ang kaniyang mga braso. Inilapat niya ang kaniyang mga binti sa pagitan ng binata, maingat na iniwasang matamaan ang harapan ng binata. Dahan-dahang nag-iwan ng magagaan na mga halik si Kyungsoo sa dibdib ni Chanyeol. Huminga nang malalim si Chanyeol dahil dito at hindi niya napigilan ang paggalaw ng kaniyang katawan sa bawat paghipo ng labi ni Kyungsoo sa kaniyang mga balat. Unti-unti nang bumababa ang mga labi ni Kyungsoo nang pigilan siya ni Chanyeol at hinalikan nang matindi, ang kanilang mga dila ay naglalabanan.

Inikot niya ang kanilang mga katawan kaya naman nasa ibabaw na ngayon si Chanyeol habang nanginginig si Kyungsoo mula sa mga malalambot na haplos ng binata sa kaniyang mga balat, mula sa kaniyang dibdib papunta sa kaniyang mga hita.

Marahan ding hinalik-halikan ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang leeg pababa sa kaniyang utong. Malakas na umungol si Kyungsoo habang nakakapit siya sa buhok ng kaniyang kasintahan.

Inilipat ni Kyungsoo ang kaniyang mga kamay mula sa buhok ni Chanyeol pababa sa kaniyang dibdib, ang kaniyang mga kuko ay kaniyang ikinayod mula sa kaniyang mga leeg pababa sa kaniyang abs hanggang sa makarating ito sa pantalon ng binata. Hinubad ni Kyungsoo ang sinturon ng binata at binuksan ang zipper, kinuha niya ang pagkalalaki ni Chanyeol at marahan na pinisil ito.

“ **Putangina, Ligaya,** ”

Napaungol na lamang sa kasiyahan si Chanyeol nang maramdaman ang mainit na kamay ni Kyungsoo. Inumpisahan namang niyang iginalaw ang kaniyang mga kamay, dahan-dahan lamang sa umpisa at unti-unti niyang binilisan. Marahan rin niyang pinipisil at hinahagod ang ulo ng ari nito at napapasingap si Chanyeol nang dahil dito kaya agad siyang hinalikan ni Kyungsoo.

Hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang tiyan ni Kyungsoo. Bumaba ito hanggang sa makarating sa kaniyang mga hita. Nang makarating si Chanyeol sa harap ng ari ni Kyungsoo ay hinipan niya ito ng kaniyang mainit na hininga.

Napasigaw si Kyungsoo nang inilapat ni Chanyeol ang mga labi at dila nito sa kaniyang matigas na ari. Nilaliman pa ni Chanyeol ang pagsubo at pagsipsip nang marinig ang mga ungol ni Kyungsoo. Gustong gusto niyang naririnig ang mga tunog na ito mula sa kaniyang mahal.

Hingal nang hingal si Kyungsoo habang sinisipsip ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang ari. Dahil dito, ipinasok ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang mga daliri sa bibig ni Kyungsoo upang, una— mapatahimik nang kahit papaano si Kyungsoo dahil nasa kabilang kwarto lamang sina Baekhyun; ikalawa— upang mabasa ang kaniyang mga daliri at maipasok ito sa butas ni Kyungsoo dahil ayaw niyang humiwalay ang kaniyang bibig kay Kyungsoo para lang kunin ang pampadulas kahit na nasa gilid lamang nila ito.

Nang mabasa na ang kaniyang mga daliri ay panandalian niyang tinigil ang pagsubo kay Kyungsoo upang panuorin ang pagpasok ng kaniyang daliri sa butas ni Kyungsoo.

Nagpatuloy at napalakas na lalo ang mga ungol ni Kyungsoo habang lumalabas-pasok ang tatlong daliri ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Halos mapaupo rin siya nang binaluktot ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang daliri at matamaan ang parte ng loob ni Kyungsoo na nagpapaikot ng mata nito.

“ **Right there?** ” bulong ni Chanyeol habang hinahalik-halikan ang tiyan ng binata. Napatango na lamang si Kyungsoo na hindi na tumigil sa kaniyang ungol.

Binilisan pa lalo ni Chanyeol ang paglabas-pasok ng kaniyang mga daliri sa loob ni Kyungsoo habang patuloy at walang mintis na natataman ang tamang parte nito. Halos masabunutan na rin siya ni Kyungsoo ngunit hindi siya nakaramdam ng sakit dito, kundi, ang naramdaman niya ang sarap. “ **Please, Moi,** ” iyak ni Kyungsoo. “ **Kulang— Kulang pa. I want more, Moi. Moises ko, please,** ”

At kailan ba naka-hindi si Moises kay Hiraya?

Iniakyat ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang mga halik hanggang sa makarating siya sa labi nito at matamis niyang hinalikan ang binata habang kaniyang hinuhubad ang sarili niyang mga pantalon.

Ibinalot ni Kyungsoo ang kanitang mga binti sa bewang ni Chanyeol hinila papalapit sa kaniya at nang maglapat ang kanilang mga nakatayong mga ari ay sabay silang napaungol nang malakas na tiyak na rinig ng kung sino man ang nasa loob ng dorm, sa labas ng kwarto ni Chanyeol.

“ **Moi, bilis,** ”

Napangiti si Chanyeol at hinalikang muli si Kyungsoo habang dahan-dahan niyang ipinasok ang kaniyang ari sa binata. Sabay silang napabuntong hininga nang maipasok na sa wakas ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang pagkalalaki.

Dahan-dahan rin siyang nag-umpisang gumalaw habang nakatitig sa mga mapang-akit na mata ni Kyungsoo,habang nararamdaman niya dulas at init ng butas ni Kyungsoo.

Iniyuko ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang ulo at ipinatong ang kaniyang noo sa balikat ni Kyungsoo habang yakap-yakap siya nito. Habang ang mga binti naman ni Kyungsoo ay nakabalot sa katawan ni Chanyeol, dahan-dahan at mahalay na inihagod ang kaniyang mga kuko sa likuran nito at nag-iwan ng sarili niyang marka. Hinalikan din ni Kyungsoo ang leeg ni Chanyeol habang kinakagat nito ang kaniyang balikat. “ **Ligaya, Ligaya, holy shit, ugh,** ”

Ang paggalaw ng kanilang mga balakang ay unti-unting bumilis habang iniayos ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang pwesto at humiga kaya naman nasa ibabaw na niya si Kyungsoo. Hawak-hawak pa rin niya ang bewang ng binata at diniinan ang pagkapit dito upang ibaya pataas ang binata.

Napabagsak naman si Kyungsoo sa dibdib ni Chanyeol nang malakas siyang ibinayo ng binata. Wala na lamang nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi umungol at tanggapin ang malakas at mabilis na pagpasok ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. “ **Fuck, Moi, like that, again please,** ” Ang bago posisyon rin nila ay nagbigay daan kay Chanyeol upang mabilis niyang matamaan ang tamang lugar sa loob ni Kyungsoo.

Tanging si Kyungsoo lang ang laman ng kaniyang isipan. “ **Ligaya,** ” sambit ni Chanyeol habang nakakapit ang binata sa kaniyang mga braso na tila ba mawawala ito sa kaniya.

Bumilis pa at naging mas matindi ang paggalaw ni Chanyeol at gustong gusto ito ni Kyungsoo. “ **Tangina, Ligaya, ang hot mo,** ” bulong ni Chanyeol at binigyang diin niya ito sa diin rin ng kaniyang pagbayo kay Kyungsoo. “ **You make me go wild,** ”

“ **You call this wild?** ” panghahamon ni Kyungsoo kaya naman lumaban si Chanyeol.

Ang kanilang katawan ay sabay na gumagalaw, tila ba parehas nilang hinahabol ang wakas at hindi nila makuha-kuha, ngunit imbis na mainis ay parehas na ikinaaliw at ikinaligaya nila ito.

“ **Puta,** ” sigaw ni Kyungsoo. “ **Tangina, dyan ulit, Moi, puta,** ”

“ **Uh, Moi… putangina,** ” yan na lamang ang paulit-ulit na sinasabi ni Kyungsoo habang nanginginig na ang kaniyang mga hita at dito nalaman ni Chanyeol na malapit nang labasan ang binata kaya naman mas lalo niyang binilasan ang pagbayo hanggang sa maghalo ang ingay ng kanilang mga ungol at paglapat ng mga balat at ilang minuto pa ay nilabasan na si Kyungsoo. Ang ganda ng itsura ni Kyungsoo habang nilalabasan ang nagdala kay Chanyeol sa kalangitan.

Nang sila ay nakahihinga na nang maayos ay hinila ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo papunta sa kaniyang dibdib upang yakapin ito. Isiniksik naman ng binata ang kaniyang ulo sa leeg ni Chanyeol at inamoy amoy ito. “ **I love you so much, Ligaya ko,** ” tanging ngiti at halik lamang ang naitugon ni Kyungsoo dahil na rin sa pagod. Pero naintidihan naman ni Chanyeol ang kahulugan ng bawat ngiti at halik ng kaniyang Ligaya.


	2. Maligayang Kaarawan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Hiraya!

Umahon mula sa tubig si Kyungsoo matapos siyang ihagis nila Jongdae at Baekhyun. “Happy birthday, Hiraya!” sigaw ng dalawa habang tumatawa. Pinunasan naman ni Kyungsoo ang mukha niya bago niya itinaas ang kaniyang hinlalato sa mga kaibigan. Tumakbo papasok sa loob ang dalawang binata habang si Kyungsoo ay naiwan sa _swimming pool._

“Wala nang naitulong yung dalawang yun, jusko,” sambit ni Yixing habang inaabot ang kaniyang kamay kay Kyungsoo upang iahon ito mula sa tubig.

Kinuha naman ni Kyungsoo ang palad ng kaibigan at natawa na lamang, “Hindi ka pa sanay, Kuya Mike?” sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nanginginig sa lamig ng tubig.

Sabay na pumasok si Kyungsoo at Yixing sa _rest house_ nila Chanyeol sa Tagaytay kung saan nila pinagplanuhan na ipagdiwang ang kaarawan ni Kyungsoo. Balak sana ni Chanyeol na dalhin ang kasintahan sa Japan, kung saan siya sinagot ng binata, ngunit namilit ang kanilang mga kaibigan na dito na lamang sila sa Pilipinas magdiwang. Wala na lamang nagawa ang dalawa at pumayag na lang sila. Nagprisinta si Minseok na doon na lamang sa _rest house_ ng mga Park sila magdiwang dahil ito lamang ang pinakamalapit sa Maynila at mayroon din itong magandang tanawin ng Taal.

Kaya andito ngayon sila. Lumalangoy sa _swimming pool_ kahit na malamig pa rin ang panahon.

Sa loob ng bahay ay abalang naghahanda ng makakain sina Chanyeol, Kris, Luhan, at Junmyeon. Habang sina Baekhyun, Jongdae, Tao, Jongin, at Sehun ay nag-umpisa nang lumangoy. Nakabantay lamang sina Yixing at Kyungsoo sa mga kaibigang hindi iniinda ang lamig ng tubig at patuloy na lumalangoy ang kumukuha ng litrato.

Nang makaahon si Kyungsoo mula sa tubig ay agad na inabutan siya ng tuwalya ni Yixing at sinamahan pumasok sa bahay upang magpatuyo. Napalingon si Junmyeon nang marinig niyang bumukas ang pinto, ”Raya? I thought you don’t want to swim kasi its malamig?” tanong nito. Agad ring napatingin ni Chanyeol nang marinig ang ngalan ng may kaarawan. Nang mapansin niyang nanginginig sa lamig ang binata ay agad siyang pumunta rito at binigay kay Kris ang sandok upang ipahalo pa ang malapit nang maluto na tteokbokki na hiling ni Kyungsoo.

“Haynako, Kuya,” si Yixing na ang nagsumbong habang si Kyungsoo ay yakap yakap at tinutulungan ni Chanyeol na magpunas ng kaniyang ulo. “Si Aeae at James hinagis siya sa swimming pool kanina. Hindi ko na siya nahila palayo.”

“Ang lamig ng tubig!” sabi ni Kyungsoo nang makaupo siya may upuan malapit sa kusina. Si Chanyeol naman ay tumakbo papunta sa kanilang kwarto upang kumuha ng makapal na kumot at pamalit na damit ni Kyungsoo. “Tapos sila Sehun, Paul, at Zian kanina pa lumalangoy.”

“Hayaan mo sila, pag nagkasakit, edi congrats,” tawa ni Kris matapos patayin ang kalan.

Ilang saglit pa ay dumilim na ang paligid, hudyat upang ang mga kalalakihan ay umahon na mula sa tubig. Pagpasok nila sa bahay nang nanginginig, amoy nila ang mga pagkaing niluto ng kanilang mga Kuya. Agad sila nagpalit ng mga damit. Ilang minuto pa ay nagsimula nang kumain ang magkakabarkada.

“Luh, ang sarap, Kuya Kris, sarap nito ah,” sabi ni Sehun na muntik na mabulunan dahil sa laki ng sinubong kanin. “Tangina, dahan dahan,” bulong ng kaniyang kasintahan.

Habang kumakain, nagkuwentuhan na rin ang magkakaibigan. Binalikan nila ang mga pangyayari noong nakaraan taon. Binalikan nila ang kaguluhan ng klase nila Kyungsoo noong araw ng pagtatapos nila sa college. Habang nasa PICC kasi ay sumigaw si James ng “Luh, eto na yon?” nang matanggap ang _dummy diploma_ nila.

“Walang hiya ni James talaga eh, akala ko palalabasin kami,” sabi ni Kyungsoo habang kinukwento ang pangyayari. Tawa naman ng tawa si Jongin nang inalala ito.

Nagpatuloy ng kuwentuhan ang magkakaibigan kahit matapos na sila kumain. Inilabas na rin ni Chanyeol ang cake na pina-bake pa nila sa kaibigan nilang pastry chef. Umawit ang barkada ng pagbati para kay Kyungsoo na namumulang nakakapit kay Sehun.

Pumikit si Kyungsoo at humiling. Hiniling niya ang mabuting kalusugan ng kaniyang pamilya at kaibigan at ang kaligayahan ng mga ito. Maging ang resulta ng _board exam_ na kinuha nila na hanggang ngayon ay wala pa ring resulta. Pagdilat niya ng kaniyang mata ay tumama ang tingin niya kay Chanyeol na nakangiting pinapanuod siya. Syempre, Hindi rin niya nakalimutang humiling ng walang humpay na ligaya kasama si Chanyeol.

Nag-aya lumangoy si Baekhyun ngunit nang itampisaw niya ang kaniyang paa sa pool ay napasigaw siya sa lamig. “Kinginang yan, ang lamig,” sigaw nito. “Ayoko mag-swimming ng ganyan kalamig! Pano pag di ako tinigasan mamayang gabi,” Binatukan naman siya ni Junmyeon at hinila papasok sa bahay kung saan nag-aya na lamang upang mag-inuman habang nanunuod ng pelikula.

“Tanga rin nitong ni Anna eh,” sabi ni Jongdae. “Tangina, pakasal agad girl? Kingina, di ka tumulad kay Hiraya at Moises, nauna pa magbreak bago naging sila,” Hagalpak ng tawa naman ang bumalot sa bahay habang patuloy na umiinom at nagpapalitan ng komento ang magkakaibigan habang nanunuod.

Si Kyungsoo naman ay nakasandal ang ulunan sa dibdib ni Chanyeol habang nakapalibot ang kamay nito sa kaniyang braso at bewang. Marahan na haplos sa kaniyang bewang at braso ang nararamdaman niya habang maya’t mayang hinahalikan ng kasintahan ang kaniyang ulunan.

Matapos ang pelikula ay dumiretso na ang lahat sa kani-kaniyang kwartong nakalaan sa lahat. Pagod na rin ang lahat mula sa maghapong paglalaro, pag-awit, paglangoy, pagluluto, at pagkain (at inuman). Nagpalitan ng _good night_ ang magkakaibigan bago nila isinara ang mga kwarto.

Pagpasok nila Kyungsoo at Chanyeol sa sarili nilang kwarto ay agad na bumagsak ang birthday boy sa kama. “Wala naman ako ginawa masyado ngayon pero pagod ako,” sambit nito matapos maramdamang tumabi si Chanyeol sa kaniya.

“Gusto mo matulog o magrelax?” tanong ng kasintahan habang hinahaplos ang kaniyang buhok.

“Anong relax yan? Ikaw ba gagawa ng lahat?” seryosong tanong ni Kyungsoo habang nakapikit pa rin. Napadilat na lamang siya nang marinig ang malakas na tawa ni Chanyeol. Gustong gusto kasi niyang nakikita ang mukha ng binata tuwing nakangiti at tumatawa ito. Napangiti na lamang siya nang makita ang maliliit na mata ni Chanyeol habang tumatawa.

Tumayo si Chanyeol at iniunat ang kaniyang kamay, senyales ng pag-aaya at nagsalita, “Hindi kasi ganung relaxation, I mean who knows,” sabay tawa muli. “Pero kasi meron pang kwarto dito sa bahay na di nila alam, may surprise ako sayo dun.”

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo bago umupo at inabot ang kamay kay Chanyeol upang dalhin siya nito dito sa sunod na sorpresa sa kaniya ng binata.

Bumaba sila patungo sa dulo ng ng pasilyo sa ikalawang palapag kung saan mayroong isang pinto. Binuksan ni Chanyeol ang pinto at doon ay mayroong hagdaan papunta sa itaas. “May third floor pala?” tanong ni Kyungsoo at tumango lamang si Chanyeol at hinila ito paakyat matapos isara ang pinto.

Pag-akyat nila ay nabigla si Kyungsoo sa nakita. Mayroon kasing dalawang _jacuzzi._ Agad na binuksan ni Chanyeol ang isa na puno ng mga talutot ng pulang rosas at daisy. Habang bumubula ang umiinit ang tubig sa jacuzzi ay hinubad na ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang tshirt at inilagay ito sa gilid. Hinila niya papalapit si Kyungsoo at tinulungan itong hubarin ang damit ng kasintahan.

Matapos nila maghubad ng kanilang damit ay unang tumapak si Chanyeol sa jacuzzi at inalalayan ang kasintahan papasok dito.

Agad na umupo si Chanyeol dito at marahang hinila si Kyungsoo at pinaupo ang kasintahan sa gitna ng kaniyang mga hita at isinandal ang binata sa kaniyang dibdib. Sa kaniyang gilid ay binuksan niya ang dalawang kandila upang magkaroon ng romantikong ilaw at amoy ang kwarto. Dahan dahan ding minasahe ni Chanyeol ang mga balikat at braso ni Kyungsoo. “Nakakarelax diba?” sambit nito. “Di ko talaga sinabi sa kanila na may jacuzzi dito dahil malamang dito na matulog si Aeae. Gusto ko solo natin ‘to eh.”

Nakangiting tumagilid si Kyunsgoo at isinandal ang kaniyang ulunan sa balikat ni Chanyeol, “Salamat, mahal,” bulong nito. “Sobrang nag-enjoy ako today. Salamat sa efforts mo.”

Binalot naman ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang braso sa katawan ni Kyungsoo at niyakap ito nang mahigpit. “Nakukulangan nga ako, Ligaya eh,” ungot nito. “Gusto ko talaga nasa Japan tayo. Dalhin sana kita sa Hida Mountains eh.”

Binigyan naman ng malambot na halik ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol sa kaniyang labi bago sinabing, “Okay lang, Moi. As long naman na kasama kita, masaya na ako eh.”

“Kingina naman, Ligaya,” sabay halik nang mariin sa kasintahan. “Di ako masasanay sa mga banat mo.”

Natawa na lamang si Kyungsoo bago ibinalik ang kaniyang labi sa bibig ng kasintahan at itinuloy ang halikan nila.

Patuloy pa rin ang halikan ng dalawa. Nakatagilid pa rin si Kyungsoo habang yakap ni Chanyeol kaya naman nang hindi iniaalis ang kaniyang labi sa bibig ng kasintahan ay tumayo siya ng saglit at agad na umupo sa mga hita nito kung saan ay hindi niya maiwasang maramdaman ang matigas na ari ng kasintahan.

Ibinalot nia ang kaniyang mga braso sa leeg ni Chanyeol. “Hindi naman siguro rinig ungol mo dito no?” bulong na may pang-aasar ni Kyungsoo nang saglit silang suminghap ng hangin. Ngunit, imbes na maasar o mahiya si Chanyeol ay agad na hinawakan nito gamit ang dalawang kamay ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at sinunggaban ng maririin na halik na hindi naman ipinagkait ni Kyungsoo.

Patuloy silang nagpalitan ng halikan habang ang pareha nilang mga kamay ay nagpalibot sa kanilang katawan.

Mula sa pagkakayakap ni Kyungsoo sa leeg ni Chanyeol ay ibinaba niya ang kaniyang mga kamay sa dibdib nito. Marahang itinaas at baba niya ang paghaplos sa dibdib ng binata hanggang sa inilapat niya ang kaniyang mga palad at pinisil ang mga utong ng binata. Hindi na nga napigilan ni Chanyeol ang mapaungol nang malakas dahil libog na libog na rin siya. “Tangina, Ligaya,” iyan na lamang ang tanging nasabi ni Chanyeol at ibinaling ang kaniyang atensyon sa leeg ni Kyungsoo.

Dito ay pinugpog niya ng halik ang binata. Ramdam sa kaniyang mga halik ang pagkasabik at uhaw nito. Ibinalik ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang bibig sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo kung saan agad niyang ipinasok ang kaniyang dila sa bibig ng binata habang hawak hawak niya ang bewang ni Kyungsoo na kasalukuyan nang ikinikiskis ang kanilang mga ari.

Naghalo ang tunog ng kanilang mga ungol at ng ingay ng jacuzzi sa loob ng kwartong ito. Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay nakalutang siya sa tulong ng tubig. Habang patuloy silang naghahalikan ay naramdaman niya ang paghaplos at pagpisil ng binata sa kaniyang pwetan kaya naman lalo siyang nagnasa sa kasintahan. Hinanap ni Kyungsoo sa ilalim ng tubig ang kamay ng binata at nang mahawakan niya ito ay ginabayan niya si Chanyeol sa pagpasok ng daliri nito sa kaniyang butas.

Binaon na lamang ni Kyungsoo ang kaniyang ulunan sa balikat at leeg ni Chanyeol nang binilisan nito at paglabas pasok ng dalawang daliri ni Chanyeol sa loob niya. Sarap na sarap ang kaniyang pakiramdam. Mabilis na naka- _adjust_ si Kyungsoo sa daliri ng binata sa tulong na rin na tubig.

“Moi,” ungol ni Kyungsoo habang nakapatong pa rin ang kaniyang ulo sa balikat nito. “Moi, mahal ko,” hindi makabuo ng pangungusap ang binata dahil sa sarap na naramramdaman nito.

“Kaya pa ba, Ligaya?” sabi ni Chanyeol habang ipinapasok ang ikatlo niyang daliri na madali niyang nagawa. Hindi niya maiwasang isipin kung gaano siya nalilibugan at nasisiyahan ngayon. Naiisip rin niya kung gaano ka sekswal at erotika ang itsura nila ngayon; nasa isang jacuzzi na napalilibutan ng mga talulot ng bulaklak, nakapatong at magulong hinahalikan nila ang balat ng bawat isa habang nakatago sa ilalim ng tubig ang kanilang mga kamay na pinaglalaruan ang kaniyang mga ari at pwetan.

Nanginginig na ang katawan ni Kyungsoo, at dahil na rin sa pagod ay hindi na niya maiangat ang kaniyang ulo, ngunit pinilit pa rin niyang magsalita. “Moi, Moimoi, please,” pagmamakaawa niya. “Pasok mo na. Pasok mo na, Moi. Gusto ko ito yung nasa loob ko bago ako labasan,” sambit niya habang mahinang hinawakan at pinisil pisil ang matigas na ari ng kaniyang kasintahan. Napasinghap si Chanyeol nang maramdaman ang kamay ng binata sa kaniya. Lalo rin siyang nalibugan nang marinig ang pagkabagbag ng boses ni Kyungsoo. Kitang kita niya ang pawis ng binata at ang nakaawang na bibig nito na walang ibang tunog na inilalabas kundi ang mga ungol at ungot nito.

Hinawakan na ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang ari at dahil niya niya nakikita ang kanilang katawan sa ilalim ng tubig ay hindi niya agad naipasok ito. Ngunit nang ito ay kaniyang nagawa, sabay silang napaungol nang marahan. Saglit nilang dinamdam ang pakiramdam ng bawat isa bago pa tamad at pilit na iginalaw ni Kyungsoo ang kaniyang bewang, sinilip ni Chanyeol ang itsura ni Kyungsoo at nakita niyang nakakunot na ang noo nito at may luha sa gilid ng mga mata.

SInunggaban muna ng halik ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo bago niya inumpisahang igalaw ang kaniyang ari. Napahinga ng malalim si Kyungsoo at bumulong, “Moi, please, no more teasing,” mahinang sabi nito. “Bukas na lang natin namnamin isa’t isa. Bilisan mo na Moi, tangina, gusto ko na labasan.”

Umayos sa pagkaupo si Chanyeol at iniangat niya ang kaniyang pagkakaupo, at pinaghiwalay niya ang kaniyang mga binti at tila ba nag- _squat_ sa ilalim ng tubig at mariing hinampas ang kaniyang ari kay Kyungsoo na nakakapit pa rin sa kaniya.

Hindi iniinda at tila ba hindi maramdaman ni Chanyeol ang ngawit sa kaniyang mga hita habang patuloy na binabayo ang kaniyang kasintahan na nakaawang ang bibig at walang tigil na umuungol at magulong hinahalik-halikan at bumbulong nga kasiyahan sa leeg niya. Nang tumingin rin si Chanyeol sa katawan ni Kyungsoo ay napansin niya ang mga kumapit na mga talulot sa kaniyang katawan. Gandang ganda siya sa mga nakadikit na bulaklak sa maputing balat ni Kyungsoo.

Umupo muli si Chanyeol at inikot si Kyungsoo upang isandal ang likuran nito sa kaniyang dibdib. Hinawakan at hinatak niya ang hita ni Kyungsoo bago niya ibinalik sa loob ni Kyungsoo ang kaniyang pagkalalaki. Sinisinok si Kyungsoo habang mabilis siyang pinapasok ni Chanyeol kaya naman agad siyang hinalikan nang mariin ng binata.

Sarap na sarap si Kyungsoo sa nararamdaman habang nakabukaka siya at hawak hawak ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang ari habang patuloy pa ring nilalabas pasok ng binata ang ari nito sa loob niya. Gusto sana niyang makita ang kanilang mga ari ngunit hindi niya ito magawa dahil sa tubig at mga bulaklak sa paligid.

“Ligaya,” hingal na sabi ni Chanyeol. “Kapit ka.”

Patuloy na ang pagtulo ng luha ni Kyungsoo sa kaniyang pisngi habang nakapulupot ang kaniyang kamay sa kaniyang likuran upang abutin ang ulo ni Chanyeol upang kumapit habang nakatayo siyang binabayo ng kaniyang kasintahan.

“Tangina, Ligaya,” ungol nito. “Dilat ka dali, kingina, tingnan mo itsura natin sa salamin.”

Pagdilat ni Kyungsoo ay nakita niya ang kanilang katawan na puno pa rin ng mga talutlot ng bulaklak. Ang kaniyang mga hita ay nakahatak at nakasalo sa magkabilang braso ni Chanyeol. Ang kaniyang mga kamay naman ay nakakapit sa buhok ni Chanyeol. Kitang kita rin niya kung paanong lumalabas pasok ang malaki at namumulang ari ng binata sa loob niya. Ang sarili naman niyang ari ay tumatama na sa kaniyang tiyan dahil sa lakas ng hampas ng pagbayo ni Chanyeol sa kaniya.

Pag-angat naman ng kaniyang tingin sa ay nakita niya ang pamumula ng kanilang mukha. Nakapatong ang ulunan ni Chanyeol sa kaniyang leeg at kinakagat kagat ito ng binata. “ **Moi, moi,** ” bulong niya at habang nakatitig sa mata ng binata mula sa salamin. Hindi rin naman nagtagal ay nanginig na ang katawan ni Kyungsoo, senyales na siya ay matatapos na. Nakatitig pa rin sila sa isa’t isa hanggang sa tuluyan na ngang labasan si Kyungsoo.

Dahil na rin sa itsura ni Kyungsoo habang nakatirik ang mata at lumalabas ang tamod nito ay lalong ginanahan si Chanyeol at nilakasan pa niya ang pagbayo sa binata hanggang sa halos mapasigaw si Kyungsoo dahil sa sensitibo niyang aring patuloy na sinasalsal ni Chanyeol. Hindi rin nagtagal ay natamo na rin ni Chanyeol ang katapusan habang nakakagat sa balikat ni Kyungsoo.

“Maligayang kaarawan, Ligaya ko,” bulong ni Chanyeol matapos ang isang minuto. Sinagot na lamang siya ng binata sa pamamagitan ng pagsuksok ng mukha nito kaniyang leeg.

Tahimik na napatawa si Chanyeol. “Sige, tulog ka na Ligaya, I’ll wash you up and then carry you papunta sa room.”

Tumango na lamang si Kyungsoo at hinanap ang mukha ni Chanyeol habang nakapikit upang halikan ito. “Mahal kita,” bulong nito bago pa siya tuluyang nakatulog.

“Mahal na mahal rin kita, Ligaya ko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> auq na hahahaha

**Author's Note:**

> Na-hype lang talaga ako nang magka-crumbs tayo AHHAHAHA SALAMAT CHANYEOL!
> 
> Hindi ko na rin na proofread to. HAHAHAHA!
> 
> \---> this is a part of the sns au i made sa twitter hahahaha


End file.
